Landyr Dral and the Golden Dragon: Year 0
by Black John Flint
Summary: This FanFic has been completed. Professor Dumbledore regrets many things, but the one thing that he regrets most is letting Harry Potter and himself die. Landyr is being sent to other dimensions and back in time to stop these deaths. Can he do it?
1. A Stroll Through the Park

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Heyday/1498 films, JK Rowling and Raincoat books. I don't lay any claim to it. However, the characters I made up in this story do belong to me. If you wish to use them, please ask for my permission. 

I created this story with my own ideas. I did not get any ideas from other FanFics. If my story appears similar to yours, then it is purely coincidental and not on purpose.

If I have any character mistakes such as an incorrect character name, feature or personality, please let me know so I can change it. If I have any grammatical or spelling mistakes, please let me know about them as well.

If you want to translate this story or if you create an artwork based on this story, please send me a link so I can post it and give you credit.

Acknowledgments: Thank you "No one can beat me" for sending me a list of mistakes, "Evil Lord ValueMart" for pointing out that error, "Faeries Masquerade" for proof reading a chapter, and, of course, the readers.

Please don't just tell me that this story sucks; tell me why it sucks and how it can suck less. :lol: Actually, feel free to give me feedback on this story. I want to know the good and the bad. If you do not like it, please tell me why. I might be able to make it better.

UPDATE: I have corrected a lot of grammer and spelling mistakes on all pages. Also, I have added material to chapters 9 - 13.

* * *

**Landyr Dral and the Golden Dragon: Year 0**  
By H-P: Copyright 2004 all rights reserved. 

**Chapter 1: A Stroll Through the Park**

It was a nice, bright sunny day. There was not a cloud in sky. Nothing could possibly go wrong on a day like this as a 16 year old boy strolled around a lake that he walked around many times before. His name is Landyr Dral. He is 6 foot tall and was very skinny, almost unusually skinny for a boy of his age. His straight, black, silky smooth hair that flowed down to his shoulders glistened in the bright sun. He was in deep thought as he made his way around the lake. He was thinking about an upcoming driving test to get that all-important license that he desperately wanted. His jaded eyes were looking aimless around the lake and didn't notice that a large structure was coming into view from behind some trees. He didn't think much of seeing this structure, because he thought that it was the ruins of a castle that he has seen many times in the distance from his previous strolls.  
  
"It must have been a magnificent castle in its day," he thought. "Wait! That's not the castle."  
  
It indeed was not the castle. It was an oval shaped building with a very tall fence and what seemed to be large boxes spaced evenly apart. He could just barely make out something moving over the top of the fence. He decided to go over to check out this new structure. It's funny, because he doesn't remember any construction vehicles here to build this massive structure.  
  
He walked up to the building and noticed an entrance way to a stairwell. He climbed up the stairs to the top where he came out into one of those boxes he saw from the ground. There was no one in the box, so he grabbed a seat closest to the railing. The sight shocked him. There were seven people flying around ... on _brooms_!  
  
"This is freaky!" he said quietly to himself.  
  
He was watching the people fly around for a while. He counted four balls, and three loops at the top of long poles on each side. The players had on blue clothes. There were no other colors, so this must be a practice for whatever this was. It must be strange for someone to see a black colored ball to change direction in mid air when no one touched. They seem to be trying to hit people, but luckily there are two people with wooden "bats" to hit them away.  
  
He was sitting there in deep thought watching the players when he felt as though he was being watched. He turned around and saw a very old man sitting in the back row. He must have been old with the silver in his hair and his very long beard that went down to his waist. His blue eyes were looking directly at Landyr with a smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry, am I bothering anyone by sitting here?" asked Landyr.  
  
"Not at all, Landyr Dral," the old man said with a smile. "Care for a Lemon Drop?"  
  
"Err ... no thanks. How did you know my name?"  
  
"I know many things that are on your mind. You are wondering my name. I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards, but you may call me Professor Dumbledore or just Professor would do.  
  
Landyr stared blankly wondering what all that meant. He turned around to look at the players to buy some time. He jumped a little after he turned around. All seven players were lined up in front of the box looking at him. He, at least, thought that they were looking at him. It's hard to tell when their eyes where solid white. He turned around to Professor Dumbledore with a look of astonishment on his, but he noticed that his eyes turned white as well. Landyr looked back at the players, but they were gone. Then Professor Dumbledore was sitting right next to him.


	2. The History Lesson

**Chapter 2: The History Lesson**

"What ... who ...," Landyr tried to ask a question, but was at a loss for words.  
  
"Hold on. I will explain everything. This building, those players, and I are not _really_ here. We are a mere environmental memory, so to speak."  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
"Perhaps it would be better if I showed you." With the snap of his fingers, they were standing on the field in the middle of the oval building. Landyr looked all around and saw the stands full of children and a few adults which were separated by various colors. There were fourteen players on broomsticks this time. Only instead blue colored players, there were scarlet players against green.  
  
"This is what was happening nearly a thousand years ago by your calendar," said Professor Dumbledore with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"A thousand years ago! That would make the year 1998."  
  
"Yes. We should have canceled this Quidditch match, but everyone insisted on having it to raise the spirits of the students, because we knew that there would be a war soon. Quidditch is the game they're playing now. In a few moments Lord Voldemort and his followers, called Death Eaters, will attack this stadium. Nearly the entire school is here, so it will be a crippling blow. First, let's get out of the stadium."  
  
With another snap of the fingers they were standing outside the structure. There was a large group of people starting to circle the stadium. They had long wands pointed at it. When everyone was in place at an equal-distant apart, there was a large blinding beam of light coming from all the wands at once. The stadium boxes exploded sending wood pieces every which direction. Upon seeing this, the Quidditch players started to fly back to castle. The people on the ground, Death Eaters by what Professor Dumbledore described, started to fire, if that's what you call it, at the players. The players were weaving around trying to avoid the beams of light. A red-headed girl in scarlet was struck and fell to the ground. Another, wearing green robes, was struck. The rest disappeared behind the castle walls.  
  
"At this point, I sent out a plea to anybody that would come. I was in my office preparing some end-of-term paperwork when I heard what was going on." Professor Dumbledore said that with deep sadness and regret.  
  
People started to show up what seemed to be out of thin air. They started to fire at the Death Eaters the instant they appeared. The castle doors opened with Professor Dumbledore, and several students running out. One of the students had a scar on his head. It looked like ... a lightning bolt. He started to run toward what he guessed was another Death Eater, but with red eyes.  
  
"The boy that you saw with the scar is Harry Potter. He is running toward Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry and Lord Voldemort were fighting very hard. There were many colors coming from their wands. The other students and adults were fighting the Death Eaters. There were more and more people lying on the ground. Landyr walked toward several of the bodies. One was a tall, skinny man with red hair.  
  
"He's Arthur Weasley, and over is Mundungus Fletcher. There's one of the Death Eaters named Lucius Malfroy," Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
There were not a lot of people left standing. Then the Dumbledore that came out of the castle took a hit by a green flash and was down. Harry and Voldemort were still one of the few that were fighting. Harry's wand sent out a red beam and Voldemort's sent out a gold beam. The two beams collided in air, and sent a bright white beam towards the wands. The wands exploded in what seemed like slow motion. Harry and Voldemort had a look of horror on their faces and fell down dead.  
  
"The prophecy came true," Dumbledore sighed. "They both died by a practically unheard of event. You see, they have brother wands, and when brother wands battle the results can be completely different than what was intended. This ... this is the end of everything magic. There were a few survivors. See that girl over there, her name is Hermione Granger, and standing next to her is Ron Weasley. They will get married later on. None of the adults that were here survived. There are just a few kids left in the castle, and that's it. Similar battles raged on all around the world. This was a global assault that was carried out simultaneously to take the world by surprise. There were not enough Witches or Wizards left to continue the Ministries or Schools, so all of them were closed, and magic became a forgotten practice that only lived on in children's fairy tails. Come now! Let's head up to my office." 


	3. The Keeper of Golden Dragons

**Chapter 3: The Keeper of Golden Dragons**  
  
Landyr turned toward the castle, which was now back to a ruined form and he was also back in the year 2998. They headed up the stone steps, and then though a massive archway where the wooden doors once stood. It was very dark and dank inside. Landyr notice that there was a strong moldy smell in the air. The walls were crumbling with small pieces of stone on the floor. The ceiling looked as if it could collapse at any moment. They went down several halls and finally stood in front of what was obviously a statue, but now it was complete featureless.  
  
"Sherbet Lemon," Dumbledore said.  
  
The broken statue begun to rise reveling a spiral staircase as it went. They climbed up the stairs with Dumbledore in the lead. There was a lion shaped knocker on the floor where another door once was. They went in to the room. The pictures on the wall were blank. There was a think layer of dust on everything. In the corner of the room there was a golden perch with a red and gold bird sitting on it. The bird turned its head at Dumbledore when he walked into the room. Dumbledore went over to the big bird and started to stroke it.  
  
"It's been a long time, Fawkes." Looking up at Landyr he said, "You see Landyr, Fawkes is a Phoenix. They can live for a very long time. After I ... err, well ... died, he flew away from here to live a life with his own kind. He came back today because he could sense that something was going on."  
  
"He's a magnificent bird, Professor."  
  
At the sound of that, Fawkes looked at Landyr approvingly. Landyr went over to Fawkes and began to stroke its back.  
  
"I can tell you more, but that will come later. You need to complete two assignments first."  
  
"What do you mean, assignments?!?" cried out Landyr. "I'm not in _school_ right now."  
  
"No, no you're not, but you will be soon enough."  
  
Landyr had a puzzled look on his face and was thinking, "What does he mean by that?"  
  
"You are confused I'm sure, but first your assignments. You need to find the Keeper of the Golden Dragons and ask him how you can get a Golden Dragon scale and a limb of a Kith Tree."  
  
"Where do I find this Keeper?"  
  
Dumbledore took out his wand and drew a straight, vertical line in air by drawing his hand from the top to the bottom. A slit appeared as tall as Landyr. It began to widen. Landyr could look though this slit and see lush fields of green and many trees. In the distance he could barely make out the shape of a mansion. He assumed this is where the Keeper lived.  
  
"All you need to do is step through this gateway and you will be in the 'Land of the Never-Ending Sun'. It sure beats apperating there, doesn't it?" Dumbledore seem to gain his smile back.  
  
"Apperating?"  
  
"You will learn in good time. Now go on. The gateway will not be open for long."  
  
Landyr held his breath and took a step through the gateway. He turned around to notice that the gateway was slowly shrinking making Dumbledore and his office disappear. He could now see more fields of green where the slit once was. There was something large and golden moving in the distance. He turned towards the mansion and made his way to it. Landyr had a look of owe at the site of the mansion. It was a three-story, stone-walled, medieval looking mansion complete with turrets. It was more of a mansion than a castle, though. Landyr went up stone steps with railings that resembled a long dragon. He knocked on the oak double doors, and waited. After a bit, a short, stout man opened the door.  
  
"Welcome! Welcome!" the man said cheerily. "I have been expecting you for a while. A thousand of your years have gone by since I heard from - come in ... come in and have a seat."  
  
Landyr walked in to the main entrance hall with his mouth open. The ceiling was three stories high with a golden chandler that had sparkling diamonds on it. There was a beautifully carved-wood trim all a round the wall where it met the ceiling. Along the right side there was a staircase that from the ground floor to the second, and the stairs that went from the second floor to the third were along the left hand side. This was a bright, happy place. The stout man led him to the sitting room where they sat in big, lofty chairs that felt like one was sitting on a cloud.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you the Keeper of the Golden Dragons?" asked Landyr  
  
"Why you can call me that, but that is a rather long name for someone, now, isn't it?" the keeper said jokingly. "You can just call me Friar Buttergomon."  
  
"Funny, you don't look like a Friar!?!"  
  
"Oh, I use that in memory of my brother that ... let me see ... I think it's been more that fifteen hundred years since I last saw him. He went to Hogwarts you know."  
  
"More than fifteen hundred years! No one can live that long."  
  
"Haven't you figured out that time has no meaning here. No one or thing is affected by time. Tell me, what brings you here?"  
  
"I was sent by the environmental memory thing of Professor Dumbledore to retrieve a Golden Dragon scale and the limb of Kith Tree."  
  
"Do you know what you are going to do with these powerful items?"  
  
"No. I don't have a clue. Dumbledore says that this is my assignment."  
  
"The environmental memory of Dumbledore told you to get this?" He let out a sigh and then continued, "Something bad must have happened for him to send someone looking for these items." He paused to think. A sad look started to show on his face. "I think I know what Dumbledore has in mind. Funny man, Dumbledore. First, you need to understand a few things about Golden Dragons. They are very smart creatures with the ability to sense whether a person is good or evil. If one is evil, the dragons will attack full fury with no warning. They are very powerfully, so don't mess around with them."  
  
"Powerful? Can they use magic then?"  
  
"They cannot use magic; however, they have more magic in them than any other living creature. That is why I am here. I help protect them, because they cannot defend themselves against a wizard. I remember a while back I had to chase off some ruddy bloke named Slytherin. He wanted the blood to make himself immortal." 


	4. The Wand of Power

**Chapter 4: The Wand of Power**  
  
After a long pause, Buttergomon stood up saying, "Let's get that scale for you."  
  
They left the mansion and walked over a hill. A Golden Dragon was standing about fifty feet away them.  
  
"That is Dragogurath, the leader of the Golden Dragons. You need to ask him for permission to get a scale," said Buttergomon in a hushed voice.  
  
They walked up to Drago(gurath), and he turned around to see them. Landyr was starring at a twenty foot tall golden colored dragon. Buttergomon elbowed Landyr in the ribs to get him to ask the question. He swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
"Um...Can I...Can I use a Golden Dragon scale?" asked Landyr nervously.  
  
The dragon looked at him intently. Drago looked like he was pondering the question. The dragon gave a little nod and then turned and walked off.  
  
"He wants us to follow him," whispered Buttergomon in Landyr's ear.  
  
They hurried after Drago. He led them a great distance away from the mansion. After what seemed like miles and passing many dragons, they came to a halt in front of a sixteen foot tall one. Drago went up to it and seemed like they were communicating. Then Drago turned to Landyr and held out a both "hands" with a diamond shaped scale. Landyr took it. Drago bowed, and so did Landyr.  
  
"Normally the scales are destroyed the moment they fall to the ground to prevent anyone from using them," Buttergomon said as they walked back towards the mansion.  
  
"Why did we need to come this far away to that dragon?"  
  
"Because, she was loosing her scales. Every now and then, a Golden Dragon looses its scales when it grows bigger. New scales are then grown."  
  
They turned right veering off from the path that leads to the mansion.  
  
"Now we need to get you a Kith Tree limb. This might take a while. We can only use limbs that the tree drops. You never cut or break a limb off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You will die a most painful death. It's part of trees defense mechanism. Naturally no one knows what the tree does to kill anybody, because all the witnesses are dead, so they are not saying much."  
  
They arrived at a tree. It was only about seven feet tall, and by the ramblings of Buttergomon, Landyr learned that this is about as tall as they get and that it is actually a type a shrub. Why it is call a Kith Tree no one will ever know. They were sitting on the ground for what seemed like hours, when they heard a crackling sound.  
  
"I think a limb is falling," Buttergomon said happily as they got up to investigate. "Yes, yes one is starting to fall. Get read to catch it before it hits the ground."  
  
Landyr was watching for a falling limb. He spotted it! His hand shot out and grabbed it. He completed both assignments.  
  
"This limb looks big and heavy, but it is extremely light almost like it's made of air," Landyr said happily.  
  
"Yes, but it is the strongest wood around. The only way to shape it is by magic. Now I suppose you want to get back where you came from."  
  
Buttergomon raised his hands saying, "Calamitous adieu."  
  
Another gateway opened and Landyr could see Dumbledore's office. They said their goodbyes and he walked through the opening.  
  
"Welcome back!" came a weary voice. "I was beginning to worry about you. You were gone for a week."  
  
Landyr turned around to see the owner of the voice. It was Dumbledore.  
  
"A week?!? It only felt like a -- wait time has no meaning there, that's right. Professor, you sound different. Is everything all right?"  
  
"Environmental memories do begin to fade after a thousand years or so. We need to hurry and send you on your final task. Give me the Kith Tree limb."  
  
Landyr handed the Professor the limb. Dumbledore looked at Landyr for a moment and then pointed his wand at the limb. A bright orange light surrounded the limb. When the light faded, a perfectly shaped wand was in the Professor's hand.  
  
"The wand is eleven inches long, which should suit you quit nicely. Take the scale and crush it with that mortar and pistol."  
  
Landyr did just that. It took a while to get it into a fine powder. He then handed the mortar full of the powder to Dumbledore. Dumbledore said a few words and the powder disappeared from the mortar.  
  
"The Golden Dragon scale powder is now at the core of this wand. I want you to take the rag on my desk to put the varnish on it. The varnish is in the cup next to the rag. It is Phoenix tears. Right before you left I told Fawkes to gather his tears in that cup. You will need to be very careful with this wand. Even the simplest of spells can kill someone if you do not control the power right. Anyways, while you are putting on the varnish, I will be getting something you need."  
  
Dumbledore went over to the bookshelves while Landyr was applying the Phoenix tears to his new wand. Landyr finished varnishing the wand. Dumbledore came over to him and gave him a book.  
  
"That book is my Journal. Dumbledore will know that it came from a future self instead of anyone else. Be warned. Do not try to read it. There are very powerful charms protecting it. I finished it once the battle was over. It's good to have an environmental memory around to get things done sometimes. All you need to do is give this to Professor Dumbledore. The password for the statue is 'peanut brittle'. You will arrive one week before the war starts, and you will be in the Entrance Hall. I can't send you back into this office, because it is protected by very powerful magic. Now you're off."  
  
Landyr looked like he was surrounded by a ball of yarn, but instead of yarn it was lightning. The last thing he saw was Dumbledore fading away. 


	5. The Future is History

**Chapter 5: The Future is History**  
  
It was a bright, sunny day at Hogwarts with a slight gloom on the Horizon. Everybody knew there will be a war sometime in the future, but they dismissed those thoughts, so they may concentrate on studies. Exams were just two days away. Some students were making their way to castle to head to the Great Hall for lunch. Most of the students were already in the Great Hall. Students that were in the Entrance Hall started to here a sound like a faint, distant thunder. Filch came running in immediately. He thought that a student was doing magic in the hallways, and he is always looking for rule breakers to have expelled, or worse; hang them in the dungeons by their wrists. He didn't like that the old punishments died. When Filch arrived in the Entrance Hall, he quickly left to find the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Some of the students let out a little scream at the site. This, naturally, attracted everyone in the Great Hall to Entrance Hall. A bolt of light flashed about five feet above the floor in the middle of the Entrance Hall; another, flashed. It was like a short piece of lightning, but no one knew how lightning could do that. Then more came. A ball of many circular lightning bolts formed. Albus Dumbledore arrived, and gave a little smile. He apparently knew what this meant. A fairly young boy with black, shoulder length hair fell from the ball of lightning. He landed face down with a sickening thud. Landyr Dral has arrived at Hogwarts one thousand years in the past.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt!" Landyr said as he picked himself up.  
  
"That's impossible. No one can use magic to appear in the castle from the outside world. I read that in 'Hogwarts, A History'," said a girl matter-of-factly.  
  
"Quite right you are Miss. Granger. However, if one is already in Hogwarts, they can appear here," Landyr recognized the voice of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Landyr turned towards the girl's voice, and saw that it was Hermione Granger. She didn't have the war-torn look about her from the last time he saw her. Dumbledore stepped up to him, and then started to speak.  
  
"Perhaps we should talk in my office," he said to Landyr quietly. "Everybody back into the Great Hall, and enjoy your lunch." His voice seemed magically louder when he said that.  
  
Landyr thought that it was good that Professor Dumbledore found him, because he could not remember the way to the statue. At once the murmurings started as the students headed to the Great Hall.  
  
"What was that thing?"  
"He looks like a muggle."  
"He can't be a muggle because he's here."  
"I wonder where he came from."  
"What did Professor Dumbledore mean?"  
  
That was but a few of the repeated questions that Landyr heard as he followed Professor Dumbledore. They left the Entrance Hall to make way towards the secrete spiral staircase. Once there, he could see that the ruined statue he saw before was an ugly gargoyle to which Professor Dumbledore said "peanut brittle". At the top of the stairs there was a wooden door with a lion shaped knocker. Dumbledore opened the door and they went in, and then he closed the door. Landyr looked around. The sun was coming brightly into the room, there was not a spec of dust on anything, and there in the corner was a golden perch with a large, red and gold bird sitting on it.  
  
"Hi, Fawkes," Landyr said.  
  
"So, how's Fawkes doing in the future?"  
  
"He's doing great. Wait! How did you know that ..."  
  
Dumbledore cut him short, and said, "There are several ways I can tell. First, you came through a time portal. Secondly, look at you shoes. They are clearly of muggle design and do not have a bit of magic that I can detect, but yet they automatically tighten when you put your feet in them. I don't think muggles in this time frame advanced to that level of technology yet. Third, you have the Headmasters Journal in your hand and it looks rather old and beat up whereas my copy does not."  
  
Dumbledore sat down in his chair, and then offered Landyr to sit in the chair on the other side of his desk. Landyr left Fakes to go sit in it. This encounter somehow reminded Landyr of his first encounter with Professor Dumbledore, but this time there were sparkling, blues eyes staring back at him though spectacles.  
  
"My name is Professor Dumbledore, but I suppose you already new that. What's your name?"  
  
"Landyr Dral, Professor."  
  
"Am I correct to assume that you were sent here to give me that journal?"  
  
"Yes sir! I was sent by you."  
  
"By me?!? This should be an interesting read. Let me see the book before it disappears. I will answer any questions that you might have when I'm done."  
  
Landyr gave him the book. While Dumbledore busied himself with reading it, Landyr looked around at the pictures on the wall which were not empty this time. There were witches and wizards dressed in very fancy clothes watching his movements. This is when Landyr noticed that the pictures could move, and they did seem to be very interested in him. They were even talking softly to one another. He couldn't blame them for being curious; after all, how often _does_ a person from the future show up in this office?  
Dumbledore looked up at Landyr and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. He looked up at the door, "Come in!"  
  
The door opened quickly. A tall, black haired witch with a stern look on her face entered the room.  
  
"What's going on here? Who is this person?" she said strictly.  
  
"Ah. Professor McGonagall, you're just in time. Can you please fetch Harry Potter? I will tell you everything once he has arrived," Dumbledore said coolly.  
  
"He just finished lunch and went to the Quidditch Pit to practice for next week's game with the rest of the team. They will not be available for some time. We want to win the Quidditch Cup this year."  
  
"Oh, I think Mr. Potter will have plenty of time to come up here considering the fact that the match is canceled."  
  
Professor McGonagall's lip became very thin. "You can't cancel Quidditch. We need to keep the spirits high. You-know-who is going to start a war sometime."  
  
"Yes he will at 11:07 AM next Saturday," Dumbledore said.  
  
Professor McGonagall was taken aback by this. She opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it and closed her mouth. She left the office in a hurry closing the door behind her.  
  
"Can you help me get back to _my_ time now? I did everything I was asked to do."  
  
"You can't go back to _your_ time, because it doesn't exist anymore." 


	6. Revelations

**Chapter 6: Revelations**  
  
Landyr leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling. Everything about his home and time has changed. He never realized this when he took the assignment. There was too much going on for him to even stop to consider this. Dumbledore started to speak again.  
  
"I could send you back to the year 2998, if you want to leave now, but before you decide I want you to hear me out. Besides, there are many questions that you want answered. The journal had the full details about the impending war. I was quite shocked that I was killed. I was even more shocked at how Mr. Potter died. We cannot let that happen again. There was a _recent_ entry that was written right before you were sent back in time. It had a full description of your wand and a certain power that you have. I knew you had a very powerful wand to create a time vortex, but I didn't know it was that powerful."  
  
Landyr blinked a few time, and then said, "But I didn't create the time vortex, you're environmental memory did. You ... he ... er ... it pointed a wand me and I was sent to this time."  
  
"You are half correct. I will try to explain." Dumbledore paused to think for a second. "I have been a Professor here for more than sixty years. That leaves a kind of an imprint on the environment. Muggles, or non-magic folk, can leave an imprint as well. Since I am powerful in magic, my memory was able to stay in a human form for a few days. It decided to record the events here so that it may never be forgotten. Then it faded. A thousand years later you come around. Your magic was able to give my memory strength again. I might add that one must be extremely powerful to revive a thousand year old memory. Anyways, you gave it enough power to send you to gather the materials to make a powerful wand. The wand gave you more power when it was finished. My memory was able to use your power to create the time vertex. What is the last thing that you remember before you appeared in the Entrance Hall?"  
  
"I saw your memory start to fade."  
  
"Exactly! You were leaving that time and place. You were the only thing keeping the memory around, so once you started to leave, the memory couldn't hold form anymore and began to fade."  
  
"So ... I actually opened the time vertex?"  
  
"Yes, mind, you didn't call the magic yourself. The magic was called on your behalf and used the power of you and your wand." Dumbledore paused. "My memory surprised me when it used Phoenix tears for a varnish on your wand."  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't understand that."  
  
"Phoenix tears have healing abilities if applied directly to a wound. When they are used as a varnish, the wand gives the user regeneration abilities. The wand will give the user more vitality, strength, and magic ability. In theory, one could do magic non-stop for an eternity without needing rest." Dumbledore smiled at that last bit he said.  
  
Landyr looking stunned, "A regenerating wand! Wow!" A thought dawned over him and it showed on his face, "What did you mean by a certain power that I had?"  
  
"Ah, now we get down to the heart of the matter. In an effort to keep Mr. Potter from dying I would like you to teach him ..."  
  
"Teach him?" interrupted Landyr hotly. "How can I teach something that I have renounced?"  
  
"Renounced?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes!" Landyr stood up and walked to the other end of the office and folded his arms. "You don't understand the time that I am from." Landyr turned around to face Dumbledore. "It's taught in our history lessons. A thousand years ago on a Friday, a person by the name of Petunia Dursley was murdered by a green light in a grocery store. People had no idea what new technology could kill a person with out leaving any trace. The only other case like it in history was the murder of the Riddles. Vernon Dursley gave a speech which claimed that the freak who killed his wife was a wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort. He also said that Lord Voldemort wanted to be the ruler of the world. This news spread like wildfire all around the world. It was a general consensus that all wizards and witches should be wiped off the face of the planet. Governments went into a state of National Emergency and mobilized all the armed forces. Then the next day, a war broke out. There were a lot of people killed. No one knew how to defend themselves against these people that could shoot a deadly green light. The armies where able to take them out, but it took many Soldiers' lives and a lot of firepower to do so. People panicked. To keep a war like this from ever happening again, anybody that showed magical signs was killed, even babies. That practice continued up to my time. You see? I had to withhold my magic abilities, or I might have been killed. I knew I could do magic since I was very young. I could do some things with out a wand very well."  
  
"Exactly! You have the power to control the magic force itself. You can turn it off completely, or amplify it to the point where any spell or charm is possible to do. I need you to teach this power to all of the DA. If we win, Magic will exist in the future when you go back, so you won't need to hide it any more. However, if we fail, you can go back to renouncing it, if you wish."  
  
Landyr sat back down in the chair, and closed his eyes to think. He opened them again and said in a small voice, "All right. I'll do it." 


	7. The Task at Hand

**Chapter 7: The Task at Hand**  
  
The door to the office swung open abruptly, and in walked a boy with wind-swept hair, a lightning bolt scar over his eye and a mad look on his face. Landyr recognized the boy at once. It was Harry Potter. Close behind him was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"How could you have canceled Quidditch?" Harry said rather rudely.  
  
Dumbledore put a smile on his face, "It seems as though you forgot how to knock." Dumbledore became more serious, "I'm afraid that I have bad news. Lord Voldemort will be attacking at the time everyone is at the Quidditch game. I cannot let that many people die again."  
  
"Professor Snape overheard You-know-who tell all the Death Eaters that they should prepare for an attack that is now about a month away. Did he tell you?" Professor McGonagall pointed to Landyr. "Are you going to trust him, as apposed to Professor Snape?"  
  
"No, he didn't tell me anything; I simply read what I wrote, and his story supported it. As far Professor Snape, I believe that Lord Voldemort believes him to be working for us and is giving him false information."  
  
Professor McGonagall and Harry both had confused looks on their faces. Even though Landyr knew what Dumbledore meant, it still sounded a little weird. Dumbledore told them everything that he had read in the journal intertwined with the details that Landyr gave him. When Dumbledore finished, the confused looks changed to a stunned and horrified expression.  
  
"I must empress upon all three of you not to mention this to anyone else; not even your best friends." Dumbledore glanced at Harry when he said that. "I am going to contact the other members of the Order and the Ministries around the world in secrete. We cannot risk Lord Voldemort hearing that we know about the actual date of the war."  
  
"What about my Aunt?"  
  
"There are three possibilities on how the group guarding her failed to do so. One, they were all killed, two, they lost track of her, or three, they were working for Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore gave a sigh. "I will contact Mundungus Fletcher to have him and three other people sent to help with the guarding."  
  
The moment Dumbledore said that, the journal that Landyr brought disappeared in a bright flash. Dumbledore let slip a little chortle. The other three looked shocked.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"You will find out soon enough," replied Dumbledore. He turned to Harry, "I want you to hold a DA meeting every night. Landyr will join you. In fact, he will be teaching a lesson as soon as I have time to help him figure out how to teach it." Dumbledore turned to Landyr, "This castle does not have any quest rooms, so you can stay in the Room of Requirement after the DA meetings. I'm sure Harry will show you the way. I will have some house elves bring you a change of clothing. Also, while the students are taking tests, perhaps you could help out some of the Professors prepare for the arrival of Lord Voldemort. Now if you all excuse me, I have a lot to do."  
  
Professor McGonagall led the way out of the office. Once they were at the bottom of the spiral staircase. Harry and Landyr noticed the look on Professor McGonagall's face. She was worried and on the verge of tears.  
  
"Are you all right Professor?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes," she said as she tried to hold back the tears. "Well, no. He's coming here, and we can't do anything about it. We can't send the students home, because that would raise suspicion." She sounded hoarser and let out a sniffle.  
  
Professor McGonagall hurried off down the hall. Harry led the way to the Room of Requirement. Both were silent reflecting on a task that neither wants to face: to fight Lord Voldemort. They found themselves standing in a long hallway with no doors along one side. Harry walked back and forth three times, and a door appeared in the middle of the wall. They walked in.  
  
"It's safe to talk in here. This is the Room of Requirement. To first activate it, you need to walk back and forth three times while thinking of what you want in it. However, once you're in here, you just need to think of something for it to appear. Since you are joining DA you need to sign this."  
  
Harry took down a sheet of paper with the label "Dumbledore's Army" at the top. Landyr signed it. Harry then told him the whole history on how it was started and why. The paper that Landyr signed was the original list of names. As new members joined, they just added their name to the list. Harry took the paper back and pinned it to the wall. He then took out an object that looked like a funny coin.  
  
"This is how we signal a meeting. I change the time on this coin, and the time is changed on everybody's coin. It also creates a small jolt so one knows it changed. Hermione did the charm, mind, it's very tricky." Harry placed his wand to the coin. "There, they should be here in a few minutes." 


	8. The First Night

**Chapter 8: The First Night**  
  
The room started to fill. There was a lot of excitement and gossip in the air. Landyr stood next to Harry; both of which were not saying anything. The door opened again. An angry looking red head with freckles walked in followed by the bushy haired Hermione Granger. The red headed girl looked familiar. Yes, she was the one that was hit while trying to fly back to the castle.  
  
"Why did they cancel Quidditch? Have you spoken to Dumbledore about this?" The red headed girl asked all at once.  
  
Harry raised his hands signaling that he wanted silence, "Ginny, I will ..."  
  
"What's he doing here?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
Landyr didn't like her attitude when he first arrived, and now he really doesn't like her. Everybody was now silent listening in on the conversation.  
  
"His name is Landyr Dral. He will be joining us for a week. He will be teaching a lesson later on." Harry said.  
  
"Teaching _us_ a lesson? We only want the _best_ to teach us, that is why I wanted you to be the teacher when Ron and I came up with this club. Perhaps we should test him. I challenge him to a Wizard's Duel. Ron will be my second."  
  
Landyr stared at her. Hermione went for her wand, but it wasn't there.  
  
"Looking for this?" Landyr said as he held up her wand.  
  
"You are supposed to wait until the count of three before you caste you spell," Hermione now really hot.  
  
Landyr was fighting off a strong urge to slap her, "Really? I didn't ..."  
  
A red headed boy cut in, "Give back her wand or you'll eat slugs!" Ron went for his wand.  
  
Landyr held up two wands, "We really don't have time for this. You two will get back your wands when you need them."  
  
"Ron! Hermione! Landyr is right. We do not have time for this. Everybody listen up. Professor Dumbledore would like us to have a meeting every night after supper. I know most of you have OWLS and NEWTS to prepare for, but this is extremely important." A grave look came over Harry's face.  
  
Hermione seeing Harry's expression said, "Is everything all right, Harry? Is there something we should know?"  
  
"Yes there is, but I am not allowed to tell you," Harry chocked. "I was thinking that we could practice a few basic spells before dinner, and then have another meeting afterwards. I am going to ask for permission to have meetings that last until midnight. Under the circumstances, I think we will be allowed to."  
  
Landyr returned Ron and Hermione's wands. The first charm that they started with was the summoning charm. Landyr pull out his wand and held it in his right hand. He could feel a slight vibration from the shear power of the wand. He pointed his wand at a book, cried out "accio book", and the book flew across the room with great speed. It slammed into his chest knocking him on to the ground. The room was filled with poorly held back giggles and chuckles. Some were in awe that a wand could do that. Landyr went a slight shade of red as he stood up. He finally learned what Dumbledore meant when he said that Landyr needed to control the power of the wand. Next was the stunning spell. Everybody partnered up, except no one wanted to be Landyr's partner. He pointed his wand at a vase and cried "stupefy". The vase exploded. Everyone looked at Landyr most likely thinking that they're glad that that wasn't them. Another vase appeared. Landyr said in a small, restrained voice "stupefy". The vase just barely moved.  
  
They practiced more spells and Landyr tried to control the power of the wand. He was getting better at it. Landyr was having more fun than he ever had. So, much so that he didn't even realize that it was getting close to supper. Harry dismissed everyone, so that they may prepare for dinner. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed back to talk to Landyr.  
  
"Do you know where you are sitting for supper?" inquired Harry. 

"No. I guess I can sit anywhere."  
  
There was a knock at the door, and then it opened. A short, pointy-eared creature ran into the room. "Dobby is glad to see Harry Potter, sir," squeaked Dobby.  
  
"Dobby, this is Landyr Dral," Harry said pointing at Landyr.  
  
"Dobby knows, sir. Dumbledore told Dobby to bring this robe to Landyr, sir. The robe has the Hogwarts' emblem on it." Dobby handed Landyr the black robe with the Hogwarts' crest on it, and then left in a hurry while saying, "Dobby is needed in the kitchen. Good bye, sirs!"  
  
"So, you just put this on over your regular clothes, right?"  
  
"Yes," answered Harry a bit amused.  
  
Landyr pulled on his robe, and the four set off to the Great Hall.  
  
"How did you take our wands?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I guessed that you were going to go for your wand by what you were saying, so I thought of your wand and it appeared in my hand." Landyr replied casually.  
  
"Bloody hell! You can do wand less magic." Ron said sounding impressed.  
  
Even Hermione looked impressed, "You must be pretty good to do wand less magic that well. Where were you schooled at?"  
  
"Well, I really haven't had any formal magic schooling. I guess you could say that I'm self taught."  
  
"Did you not receive an invitation to attend any wizard school?" Hermione asked.  
  
"There really aren't any wizard schools where I am from." Landyr trailed off.  
  
The Great Hall was full when they arrived. Everyone silenced when Landyr stepped through the doorway. Then once again the chattering started. Landyr followed Harry over to the Gryffindore table. The golden plates filled with an assortment of food: roast beef, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, and green beans.  
  
After supper, another DA meeting was held. Someone was brave enough to be Landyr's partner since he was able to get a grip on the power of his wand. The time went just as fast as it did before supper. Ten minutes before midnight, the meeting was adjourned. The weary students left the room shuffling their feet. When everyone was gone, Landyr thought about a Hogwarts style bedroom. A large four-poster and a door to a bathroom appeared. He thought up some pajamas, put them on, and then fell asleep instantly.


	9. The Greatest Test

**Chapter 9: The Greatest Test**  
  
Sunday morning found Landyr walking around the castle learning where everything was. After lunch he decided to walk around the grounds. They looked different. There were fewer trees, and only one lake. He walked over to the Quidditch pit. He found an entranceway to the top of one of the boxes, and went to the top. Nobody was in there, so he sat in the front row by the railing. There were no teams flying today. However, Landyr noticed a small wizard in the middle of the field. He watched the wizard for a while, but started to feel like he was being watched. Landyr turned around to see a very old man sitting in the back row. He must have been old with the silver in his hair and his very long beard that went down to his waist. His blue eyes were looking directly at Landyr with a smile on his face.  
  
"One just can't get any time alone here, can they Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore laughed, "No, I guess not."  
  
A loud voice of Professor McGonagall magically came across the grounds, "There will be a special presentation instead of the Quidditch game to be held in the Quidditch Pit. It will last about 2 hours. On Saturday no one will be allowed to go outside while the preparations for the ceremony are taking place, so all outside doors will be locked. All students will line up in the Entrance Hall at 10:00 AM. This ceremony is mandatory for all students. No excuses."  
  
Landyr looked flabbergasted, "You are going to put all the students in here even though you know it's going to be destroyed?"  
  
"Of course not. There are students here that are sons or daughters of Death Eaters. I am sure they sent their parents a message stating that the Quidditch match is canceled, so Lord Voldemort will hear about it. He might plan a direct attack on the school since there will be no one in this stadium. However, if we say that it is mandatory for all students to be at the ceremony, he will attack this stadium as originally planned. In fact, he may figure that Harry Potter will be in the stands instead of on a broom, so he may be more inclined to attack the stands directly."  
  
"Then what is that wizard doing in the field down there?"  
  
"That would be Professor Flitwick. He is putting a charm on this stadium to make it appear that the entire school is here listening to a presentation. It will turn itself on this Saturday."   
  
"Oh, so it is some kind of ruse?"  
  
"Now you get it. While the students are in the Entrance Hall, we will announce the truth and send them to the Great Hall. Now let me help you with your DA lesson. It will take a couple of days for most of them to get it."  
  
After several hours of practicing spells, the DA members were getting weary, all except for Landyr.  
  
"How can you not be tired?" asked Ron.  
  
"My wand has a Phoenix Tears varnish on it."  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"You know what that means?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes. Landyr's wand has regenerative properties, so he can't tire."  
  
"If Lord Voldemort were to attack," Harry said over everyone's voice. People started to quite down. Harry continued, "he will most likely have Dementors with him. Let's practice the Patronus charm. Landyr could see the room fill up with a bunch of silver creatures. Hermione had an otter, and Harry had a stag that he nicknamed Prongs. Harry came over to Landyr.  
  
"I forgot that you didn't know how to do the Patronus charm. First you need to think of the happiest thought you can and hold onto that thought. Then say the words 'Expecto Patronum'. It is hard to do when you are being affected by a Dementor, but you need to hold onto that thought. If you don't, you can't produce a Patronus."  
  
Landyr closed his eyes to think of a happy thought. He started to think about a brand new convertible hover car. He was gliding over a long stretch of road with the top down traveling forty-two kilo-quades per hour. The freedom of the open road made him smile. He glanced at the passenger seat, and someone was in it. It felt as though it was an ancestor. He was starting to see his ancestor more clearly ...  
  
"Landyr! Are you all right?" Harry asked.  
  
Landyr opened his eyes with a jolt, "What is it?"  
  
"You had your eyes closed for a long time. I thought you might have fallen asleep."  
  
"No, I didn't fall asleep. I was in my happy place."  
  
Harry stood up to speak to all, "That's it for tonight, and remember; tomorrow Landyr will be teaching us."  
  
Monday's DA meeting found the students eagerly waiting for Landyr's lesson.  
  
"To begin with, I am a bit nervous since this is the first time I taught anything before. I am going to teach you all how to amplify the strength of the magic inside you. You can even use this process to temporarily turn it off if you wish. The first step is to close your eyes and clear your mind of all thoughts and emotions. You need to have your mind clear when you have amplified you power to keep it elevated."  
  
Landyr continued to teach them how to amplify their power. He increased his which produced a golden aura around him. This showed everyone that it could be done and what it looks like. By the end of the night, only Hermione managed to produce a faint, pale red glow. However, midway through Wednesday's meeting even Neville was able to have a strong, bright blue glow.  
  
At the end of Friday's meeting Harry announced that they should meet in Dumbledore's office at 8:00 AM tomorrow. The password was 'Chocolate Frog'. Harry stayed behind while everyone else left.  
  
"I want you to have this," Harry handed Landyr the master coin. "Just in case I fall or we are not successful you can start up a new DA in your time. Also, take this piece of paper. It will explain how to unlock the original sign-up sheet that you signed from this room. A new one will be started next year. This week I faced the greatest test ever: keeping strong when I know what I am going to face - death." With that, Harry turned and opened the door. "Oh, Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing?"  
  
"I am walking around the school."  
  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
  
"Back in the days of sailing ships, the captain would walk the entire ship on the eve before battle. This would bestow confidence in the crew and just in case he should fall, he will have seen his ship on last time."  
  
"You think we are going to fall tomorrow, then?"  
  
"Just in case, Harry, just in case," Dumbledore said gravely. 


	10. Spring Cleaning

**Chapter 10: Spring Cleaning**  
  
It was a gloomy day Saturday. There was an overcast that threatened to rain at any moment. Landyr arrived at Dumbledore's office five minutes to eight. A large group of people were already there. Dumbledore stood up when the last person arrived.  
  
"I have called this special meeting of Prefects and DA to ask you to do a little house cleaning. You may notice that certain Prefects are not here. They are the son or daughter of known Death Eaters. We need you to find them and take them to Argus Filch in the dungeons. You will start at ten o'clock when everyone lines up in the Entrance Hall to go to the ceremony."  
  
The only Slytherin in the room spoke out, "do you really expect me to help you catch members of my house?"  
  
"Yes, I do, and for a good reason. There is something that you need to know. What I am about to tell you cannot be told to anyone else. Today at about 11:07 AM Lord Voldemort will launch an attack against this school. Landyr brought this information to us from the future. One thousand years from the future to be precise. In the original events that he witnessed, the Death Eaters attack the Quidditch stands when the match was going on. A lot of people died even those from your house."  
  
Landyr chimed in, "including you." He said to the Slytherin boy. "You were the one that I saw get shot down by a Death Eater as you tried to fly to safety on a broom. I was sent back in time to help prevent these deaths from happening again."  
  
Everyone in the room gasp at this news. The Slytherin boy was at a loss for words.  
  
Dumbledore spoke again, "These students that I ask you all to find are willing to let people from their own house die. Now do you see why I need your help?"  
  
The Slytherin boy was on the verge of tears, "Yes, but won't people at this ceremony be attacked since it last two hours long?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "One of my more brilliant ideas if you ask me. There is no ceremony. It was announced so that the students that know about the attack will find any excuse to get out of it. Once the clock reaches ten o'clock, all the students that plan on attending the ceremony will be in the Entrance Hall. I am giving you all permission to enter all of the house dormitories to complete your mission. Harry, did you bring your map?"  
  
"Yes, it's right here," said Harry as he held up the Marauder's Map.  
  
"Good, that should make the hunt a little easier. Landyr, did you get all the secrete passages sealed up."  
  
"Yes! On Tuesday Mr. Filch showed me where they were and I sealed them."  
  
"Excellent! I would like to ask for volunteers from the sixth and seventh years to help with the battle against the Death Eaters. The rest of you will be led by Landyr in monitoring the hallways. Now, who volunteers to help fight the Death Eaters outside?"  
  
All the sixth and seventh year students raised their hands. Some of them swallowed the lumps in their throats. They could only guess if this will be the last thing they ever do.  
  
"Very well, and for the rest of you, I made special mirrors that are bewitched to display what is happening outside. If too many of us fall, you can decide if you want to come out to help or find seventh year students in the Great Hall that are willing to help. These mirrors can also be used to contact one another. Just look in the mirror and say the persons name or say everybody to contact everyone at the same time."  
  
The tensions were high as they sat in the office. They could feel it in the pit of their stomachs. Dumbledore handed out the mirrors to the Hallway Patrol. They were small, circular mirrors. Landyr looked in his mirror. It was getting very dark out because of the overcast.  
  
Everyone left Dumbledore's office at ten minutes to ten. Harry looked at the map, "Malfroy, Crabbe, and Goyle are in the Hospital Wing. Let's go."  
  
They all ran to the hospital wing. Harry Quietly opened the door. They pulled out their wands and rushed in surrounding the three. Madame Pomfrey came running over.  
  
"What are you doing? These boys are sick."  
  
Harry answered back, "No they're not. They are faking it to avoid the ceremony. Besides we are acting on Dumbledore's orders. All right you three give up your wands."  
  
Seeing that they were outnumbered, they gave up their wands. They were led to the dungeons and turned over to Mr. Filch. Mr. Filch was preparing a bunch of chains with wrist locks on the end when they arrived.  
  
"I've been keepin' 'em oiled for just this sort of occasion," Filch sounding rather happy.  
  
Malfroy, Crabbe, and Goyle were hanging by their wrists in no time at all. The group found two people at the statue of a one-eyed, humped witch. They couldn't get the hump open because Landyr sealed it on Tuesday. They were taken to Filch as well. The group, led by Harry Potter, went to the entrance to the Slytherin house.  
  
"It seems like yesterday when I was last in there," Harry said.  
  
The Slytherin boy asked, "You have been in the Slytherin house before?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
The Slytherin boy said the password, and they went in. The girls checked the all of the girls' rooms, while the boys checked all of the boys' rooms. The girls found Millicent Bulstrode in the seventh year room, and she went to Filch. They didn't believe that she just forgot about the ceremony. A total of six people were found in the halls, Ravenclaw house, and Hufflepuff House. After they took the students to Filch, they headed to the remaining area, the Gryffindor House. They stood in front of a painting of a rather large woman wearing a pink dress.  
  
"What are you all doing here? They do not belong in Gryffindor."  
  
Harry replied, "We are on official Hogwarts business."  
  
He said the password, the painting swung forward reveling a hole in the wall, and they all climbed through it. Harry and Landyr checked the boys' sixth year room. They walked into the room and noticed that the hangings on one of the four-posters were closed. Harry pulled open the curtains at the foot of the bed while Landyr had his wand pointed at the bed. Harry poked the boy with his wand.  
  
"Huh? What? Who's there?" asked the boy sleepily. He looked up, "oh! It's just you, Harry."  
  
"Colin, get up!" said Harry forcefully.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"You missed the line up for the ceremony."  
  
"I did! Is it too late for me to go down there now?"  
  
"Yes, Colin, it is."  
  
Colin was the eleventh and final person that they found. The group was just about to leave the dungeon after taking Colin there, when Malfroy started to yell at them.  
  
"You can't do this to me. Once my dad finds out what you have done to me, he will kill you. You will be sorry for holding that ceremony today."  
  
"Ceremony? What ceremony?" Teased Harry.  
  
"But, there was -," the smirk drained from Malfroy's face. "There is no ceremony."  
  
"Nope, but I'm sure you told your father there was, and he told Voldemort, right? We knew about his plan to attack today, so they are walking into a trap. Thanks for you help with that part, Malfroy." Harry seemed very satisfied.  
  
Landyr headed up to the Entrance Hall to tell Professor McGonagall that the task was complete. It was now 10:34 AM. He had to fight his way though all the restless students irritated that they have been waiting there for more than a half hour. He approached Professor McGonagall and whispered into her ear. She put a stern look on her face.  
  
"Listen up everyone!" the room went silent and she continued, "I want all of you to have your wands ready, and head into the Great Hall. The doors will be locked for your protection. Seventh year students, will you please help keep order in there for we have just received word that Lord Voldemort has arrived at Hogwarts." 


	11. Come What May

**Chapter 11: Come What May**  
  
The students in the Entrance Hall looked terrified. The girls had their right hand over their mouth and the other hand on their hip. They made their way to the Great Hall slowly. There was a lot of muffled talk in the air. Everyone knew that this could mean the end of Hogwarts. The Great Hall had a mirror in it that covered the entire wall behind the Professors' Table. The students could watch what was going on outside and know if they would need to prepare for an invasion inside the school. Landyr stood outside the Great Hall, closed, and then locked the doors like Dumbledore had shown him. The Professors along with the sixth and seventh year volunteers went outside to hide behind small earthen mounds made especially for this occasion. Landyr could barely see them in his small mirror because of the overcast. At least the majority of the students were safely locked in the Great Hall.  
  
He walked the hallways looking for anything out of the ordinary. Every once in a while he passed a fellow hallway monitor. It was now eleven o'clock and Landyr found himself looking in the mirror. He could make out some people walking around the Quidditch pit. 11:05, they were all in place. 11:06, they pointed their wands at the Quidditch stands. Professor Flitwick's charm had worked. The Professors jumped up from behind the mounds and shot stunners at the Death Eaters, and the students followed suite. The war has begun.  
  
Most of the Death Eaters were able to dodge the stunners. More of them came running around from the other side of the arena. They fired back at the Professors and students. Landyr looked up from the mirror as a girl was hit. He saw Mrs. Norris run past him. Landyr turned around to see where she was going, but she had disappeared.  
  
There was an explosion on the floor above him. He looked at the map and saw two dots emerge from the area where the humped witch is located. Harry had given him the map since he wouldn't need it to battle Lord Voldemort. Landyr called for reinforcements by using the mirror and then ran up a set of stairs which he took two at a time. When he reached the top of the stairs he ran as fast as he could down the hallway. Landyr stopped before rounding a corner and pulled out his wand. He stepped around the corner with his wand held out and cried "STUPEFY". A ball of light formed at the tip of has wand, it collapsed in on itself making a sound like thunder and shot a beam at one of the Death Eaters. The beam traveled faster than anything, even faster than light. The Death Eater was struck in the chest and he went flying through the air smacking into a wall. The Death Eater fell to the floor and did not move. Landyr ducked and rolled out of the way of a green blast of light which hit the wall right where he was standing. Pieces of the wall flew in all directions. He pointed his wand at the Death Eater and said "Impedimenta". The Death Eater dived out of the way and into six stunners which put him motionless on the floor.  
  
"Thanks!" said Landyr.  
  
"No problem," said the Slytherin boy.  
  
"By the way, what is your name?"  
  
"You can call me Malcolm."  
  
"That statue is beyond repair," said Landyr as he looked at the small pieces scattered about the floor. "What a shame," he said sarcastically.  
  
"No it's not. Reparo!" The pieces of the statue came back together in the shape of an ugly, humped witch.  
  
"Hello! Can anyone hear me? The prisoners are trying to escape!" a voice came from the mirrors.  
  
Landyr and the six students raced to the dungeons. When they reached the door to the room with the prisoners they found two students lying on the floor, of which was the one that called for help. Landyr entered the room first. Draco was the only one free and was trying to take the chains off of Goyle. Seven stunners were directed at Draco. Halfway to him they struck each other and combined into on massive beam. Draco dived out of the way. The combined spells hit Goyle. He was thrown back against the wall with enough force to crack behind him. He hung by one wrist while his other arm dangled by his side. His legs went bent no longer supporting his weight. The head was hanging at an odd angle with his eyes starring at nothing. There was a hole in the robe over his chest. Blood was coming from his mouth, the back of his head, and the chest wound. Landyr could tell that Goyle was dead.  
  
Draco wasn't using his own wand. He stole it from one of the two students he knock out. Draco tried to do a killing curse, but it only knocked out a person standing next to Malcolm. Landyr and Malcolm rushed toward Draco while sending spells at him. Draco dodged the spells and grazed Malcolm's arm with a stunner. Landyr used a disarming spell that distracted Draco, so that Malcolm could use a summoning charm for Draco's wand. Landyr and Malcolm closed around Malfroy. The four other members of the guard did the same. There were six wands pointed at Draco's head.  
  
Malcolm is really mad, "Avada ..."  
  
"Don't do that Malcolm," said Landyr trying to calm Malcolm.  
  
"He used it on a Tom."  
  
"I know. Draco isn't worth it. Stupefy!"  
  
They went over to Filch who was lying in the corner of the room. Filch was alive, but only just. Malcolm conjured four stretchers. The wounded were placed on them. One of the guards levitated the stretches and took them to the Hospital wing.  
  
Landyr looked into the mirror. He could see a large group of Dementors closing in on some of the students and Professors. There were silvery wisps coming out of their wands put no Patronus was formed. Landyr handed the map to a Malcolm, and said, "Give this back to Harry Potter or to Hermione Granger, and continue to patrol the halls."  
  
Landyr took off running down the halls and took stairs three at a time. He passed Peeves the Poltergeist. Peeves didn't try anything, because even he knew what was at stake: No more Hogwarts, no more home. He flew through the double doors and started off in the direction of the Quidditch pit. He arrived just in time. He could see one of the Dementors bending down close to someone. It looked as though it was about ready to kiss him. Landyr raised his wand and shouted "Expecto Patronum". A silver beam came out of Landyr's wand. It rose thirty feet into the air and took the shape of a dragon. He recognized the shape as a Golden Dragon. It flew like a flash to the Dementors. It swung its massive tail at the one that looked like it was going to kiss someone. The tail struck the Dementor and it flew though the air and over the trees of a forest. A Death Eater came running up to the dragon to try to get it away from the Dementors. The dragon breathed fire onto the Death Eater. When the fire stopped, Black ash in the shape of the Death Eater started to blow away. There was nothing left of him except for small particles floating in the air.  
  
Landyr turned to the right and saw Dumbledore with a small group of people sending spells at some Death Eaters. Landyr ran over to a mound that was close to Dumbledore. He dived behind the mound just as a spell hit it causing dirt to rain upon him. Dumbledore and the others ran over to the mound and ducked behind it.  
  
"Well this is a fun way to spend the war; lying down in the dirt." Landyr said to Dumbledore.  
  
"Would you rather get hit by the killing curse?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Good point."  
  
More dirt rained down on them.  
  
"I thought I was powerful in magic," Dumbledore looked at Landyr's Patronus attacking more Dementors, "but you Patronus is bigger than mine," amused Dumbledore.  
  
"Is it really? Have you ever tried to use an enlarging charm on it?  
  
"Hmmm. I never tried to before."  
  
Landyr was getting tired of being _shot_ at, so he said, "We need a plan to fight those Death Eathers."  
  
Dumbledore replied, "Now that we have one more person in our little group, we might be able to try something. I would like half of us to use the disarming spell and ..." they covered their heads as dirt came down on them, "... and the other half to use stunners." He told everyone who to use the spells on, and gave Landyr two people that were standing next to each other. "Since you have a more powerful wand, the spell should at least jostle their wands distracting them for a moment. Everyone get ready."  
  
They stood up. Half the group cried "Expelliarmus!" and then the other half cried "Stupefy!". The five Death Eaters fell down stunned. They never knew what hit them.  
  
Landyr and the group ducked some spells. Dumbledore and the group went off to fight the Death Eaters that sent those spells their way. Landyr stayed behind to survey the scene. He looked toward the area he sent his Patronus, but it was no longer there and neither were the Dementors. The group that was over have recovered and started to fight again. He looked around some more and saw a cloaked figure standing off to the side. He was standing alone and had his wand pointed at Dumbledore. Landyr had a flashback. The death of Dumbledore replayed in his mind. That Death Eater is the same one that killed Dumbledore. Landyr pointed his wand hoping to get a spell off first. He cries out "Obliviate!" The clocked figure drops his wand. He looks confused and runs away at the sight of the battle. Landyr watched the poor guy for a bit.  
  
Landyr could no longer feel the ground beneath his feet. The air was rushing past him. He was flying through the air. He had no idea how far or how long he flew. He hit the ground with a thud. The sounds of the war could no longer be heard and the world was spinning around him. Landyr was lying flat on his back with his arms and legs sprawled. He picked up his head. It felt like a ton. He saw a tall, red-haired man surrounded in green light. Landyr let his head hit the ground again. Thoughts were racing across his mind.  
  
"If only I didn't watch that guy run away. I could have ducked the spell and save that man's life. How stupid can I be?"  
  
Tears were beginning to seep out. At that moment he vowed to never let that happen again. The world wasn't spinning as much anymore. The sounds of the war were flooding back to him. He stood up slowly. Dumbledore stunned two Death Eaters in a row and one of them was responsible for killing the tall, red-haired man.  
  
Landyr looked over at Harry. Harry increased his power and was now glowing very bright scarlet. His wand sent out a red beam and Voldemort's sent out a green beam. The two beams collided in air. The collided spells sent a bright gold light back towards the wands. The wands exploded in what seemed like slow motion. Small splinters of the wands were flying everywhere. The singing of a Phoenix could be heard. At the sound of the singing everyone stopped fighting and looked at them. Harry's scarlet glow faded. An enormous Phoenix covered Harry and Voldemort as they fell with horrified looks on their faces.  
  
The few remaining Death Eaters disapperated after seeing their Master fall. As history will learn; the news of Lord Voldemort's demise spread around the world. All the Death Eaters fled. It took a while, but they were eventually caught by Ministry officials. Saturday at 12:34 PM was labeled as the official date of the death of Lord Voldemort and the end of the war. 


	12. Honored Heroes

**Chapter 12: Honored Heroes**  
  
Sunday ... the rains came. The rain was coming down in sheets. All the students have left Hogwarts to be at the Ministry of Magic. Landyr was sitting in a crescent shaped theater with sweeping seats, reaching from floor to ceiling. The room was packed with students, parents, and Ministry officials. Everyone was dressed in their best robes.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood next to a table on the floor, "Yesterday ..." he tried to hold back tears. "Yesterday we lost some of best witches and wizards we've ever known." There were a lot of sniffles in the room. "Today we honor all those that have risked their life or have given it to help fight a war unlike any we have seen in history. First, we will award those that kept the halls of Hogwarts safe. They will receive special commendations."  
  
Dumbledore called forth all the students that helped Landyr guard the halls. He picked up an award from the table and handed it to each of the called students.  
  
"Next, I will award Order of Merlin, Third Class to all those that risked their lives to fight off the Death Eaters. When I call your name please come down to except you certificate. Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She went down the steps and stopped when she reached Dumbledore. She shook his hand, took her certificate, and returned to her seat next to her parents.  
  
Mr. Neville Longbottom and Miss Luna Lovegood both did the same as Hermione. Landyr started thinking about what the future will hold for him when he goes back. Things will be different. He wondered if he will be able to attend Hogwarts. He also couldn't help but think that he made friends in this time and it will be hard to leave them behind.  
  
When Landyr started to pay attention to the ceremoy again, he heard the following names called: Miss Virginia Weasley, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Mr. William Weasley.  
  
After Bill returned to his seat, Dumbledore spoke again. "We have decided to award our fallen comrades with an honorary Order of Merlin, First Class." There was not a dry eye in the room.  
  
As names were called a family member went up in tears to collect the award. The following names were called: Miss Hannah Abbott, Mr. Terry Boot, and Mr. Amos Diggory.   
  
Dumbledore's eyes filled with tears and he sounded hoarse when he called out "Professor Rubeus Hagrid."  
  
"Mr. Remus Lupin." Dumbledore paused to gather himself. Some people that Landyr didn't know cried.  
  
"Professor Severus Snape." Even Ron let out a tear for him.  
  
"Mrs. Molly Weasley, please come down to accept the certificates for Misters Arthur and Charles Weasley." Mrs. Weasley cried into hands as she stood up. Bill helped her to floor. Ron, Fred, and George were crying into their hands to hide their faces. Hermione was being held by her mother and crying into her shoulder. Bill helped Mrs. Weasley back to her seat. There were tears running down Dumbledore's face. You could tell that he was chocking back more tears, and it sounded in his voice.  
  
"Now for a special award to Landyr Dral." Landyr made his way to the floor. He was in a black robe with the Hogwarts' crest on it. "Landyr came back ... back in time to help us out. By reveling that the entire magical world would become known to all muggles after Petunia Dursley's death, I decided to increase her guard. This started a chain reaction of events. First, Petunia Dursley was not killed, so the magical world never became known to the muggles. Since the muggles did not want to rid the world of witches and wizards, Lord Voldemort had no need to attack them. The attacks were focused on the schools and ministries." Dumbledore faced Landyr, "For saving countless lives and for your help the keeping the magical world a secrete from the muggles, we cannot thank you enough. Even though you are not from our time, we are going to award you with Order of Merlin, First Class." Dumbledore shook Landyr's hand. The room was filled with tears, sobs, and clapping. Landyr went back to his seat.  
  
"Landyr taught Harry how to increase his magic ability. To do so requires one to empty his or her mind of all thoughts and emotions. Harry did this leaving nothing but the pure love in his skin left there by his mother's sacrifice. The love was in its purist form and is what brought about the end of Lord Voldemort. At the instant of Lord Voldemort's death, the wands exploded releasing the power of the Phoenix. This power combined with Harry's love Tom Riddle be reborn again. When Tom was reborn, he was given love, so he now contains both love and hate like every other person. Tom, please come forward."  
  
An elderly man, who had to be in his sixties or seventies, walked up to Dumbledore, "Welcome back to our side, Tom." Dumbledore shook Tom's hand and then turned to the audience, "Harry was greatly injured. The love in his skin was drained from him nearly killing him, but the phoenix saved Harry from a certain death. Harry Potter, please come down here."  
  
Harry walked to the floor. He shook Tom's hand. Landyr noticed something odd about Harry. It took a minute for him to figure it out. He could not believe that it took a while to notice that Harry no longer had a scar.  
  
"Harry, you saved Tom's life at the risk of your own. You fought him even after hearing that you were killed the first time around. That takes a lot of courage. I award you with an Order of Merlin, First Class. There is another secrete ceremony that you are invited to for a different award. Congratulations!"  
  
Tom and Harry bowed and then took their seats.  
  
"I would like to have a moment of silence for all those that cannot be with us tonight." Everyone bowed their head for a moment. Sobbing could be heard over the silence. Even the owls in the owlery would not hoot. "Thank you, and goodnight."  
  
The room slowly emptied. Soon, only Landyr, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore were the only ones left in the room.  
  
"Good bye, Ron!"  
  
"Bye. Thanks for the lessons." They shook hands. Landyr moved in front of Hermione.  
  
"Good bye!"  
  
"Likewise." She had tears in her eyes when she hugged Landyr.  
  
"Good bye, Harry."  
  
"Yeah, you saved my life. I don't know how, but I will pay you back." They shook hands and then moved closer and embraced.  
  
"Are you ready to go back now?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes I am." as he said while trying to hold back tears. "Thanks for helping me out, Professor. It has been an honor and a pleasure to know all four of you." They all had tears in their eyes. Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand at Landyr. The room started to fade. The best friends that Landyr had known were gone. 


	13. Time and Time Again

**Chapter 13: Time and Time Again**  
  
It was a bright, sunny day at Hogwarts with an air of anticipation. Everybody knew there will be someone arriving from the past. Exams were over. There was supposed to be a Quidditch match today, but it was delayed until after lunch. The entire school was gathered in the Entrance Hall. A bolt of light flashed about five feet above the floor in the middle of the Entrance Hall; another, flashed. It was like a short piece of lightning, everyone knew what this was. It was written in legend. Then more came. A ball of many circular lightning bolts formed. A fairly young boy with black, shoulder length hair and wearing a black robe with the Hogwarts' crest fell from the ball of lightning. He landed face down with a sickening thud. Landyr Dral has arrived at Hogwarts at the same time he originally left the year 2998.  
  
A gentleman with a dark complexion walked up to Landyr, "Welcome back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Landyr Dral." Landyr picked himself up and faced him. "My name is Headmaster Cristobol Adrowyn."  
  
Landyr looked at all the eyes that were staring back at him, "How did you know that I would be here?"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore left a note for me. Well, not _for_ me, but to whoever would be Headmaster or Headmistress in this year. He also mentioned that we should accept your enrollment next year."  
  
"That's good. So, I will be starting my seventh year?"  
  
"Not exactly. There is a lot more to magic than just flinging a wand around, so you will be starting as a first year."  
  
The smile faded from Landyr's face, "You have got to be kidding me. I don't look like a first year."  
  
"We have that covered. Professor Dewei, the transfiguration teacher, will reverse your age in appearance."  
  
A tall, blonde witch came up to Landyr with a big smile on her face. She looked to be in her twenties. She pointed her wand at Landyr. He felt something happening. In an instant, he looked like an eleven year old.  
  
"Your body will age naturally, and when you graduate, I can make you look the proper age again. Consider that a graduation gift," Dewei said with flare.  
  
Adrowyn spoke again, "You have a room prepared at the Leaky Cauldron; the Harry Potter suite. It's the same room that he stayed in when he was in his third year at Hogwarts. You will receive a letter by owl explaining everything that you need."  
  
"Thanks." Landyr said as he took out his wand. He drew a line in the air while saying "Calamitous adieu". A gateway opened to the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone looked impressed at this. Landyr stepped through the gateway. The slit slowly closed leaving behind a school where he will learn one day that history remembered him as the boy who saved magic.

* * *

**Appendix A: Notes**  
  
I decided to include a few notes about the story. There might be some confusing elements.  
  
**Environmental Memory** is the latest theory about what ghosts really are. It is said that a person that dwells in a place for a very long time will leave behind an essence of what he or she is like. Certain people are sensitive to these memories, namely psychics. I played around with the fact that a magical person would leave behind a memory that could take form for a while and someone that is magical can make the memory whole again. These are not the same as the ghosts that JK Rowling created in her stories. The Environmental Memory is a completely different entity that will fade away after a time, whereas the ghosts do not. Notice that in the story that Dumbledore's memory is only around when Landyr is present.  
  
**Calamitous adieu** translates to "disastrous farewell". Why would cutting a hole in the entire delicate fabric of space-time be called "disastrous farewell".  
  
Landyr's ancestor's are somewhere in the first five Harry Potter books created by JK Rowling. I have given loads of clues as to who they are. You should be able to figure it out. If you get confused as to why I put something is the story at that place, chances are that it is a clue. I will not come right out and tell you who they are because I think it is more fun for you to guess. Anybody can be his ancestors as explained below.  
  
**Buttergomon** means time-manipulating butterfly. I will let you guess why I went with butterfly instead of a more "manly" name for the keeper. The time-manipulating part is very important.  
  
**Dragogurath** means non-Euclidean Dragon. Euclidean is the person that gave us geometry such as that the sum of all angles on a triangle adds up to 180 degrees. Non-Euclidean geometry gets a little fun, because if you take that same triangle and place it on the surface of a sphere, the angles will add up to greater than 180 degrees while the sides remain straight.  
  
Buttergomon is the keeper of Dragogurath, so if you take the above definitions and combine them, you get some really fun, strange, time-manipulating madness. Anything is possible now.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this story. It is very complex, so you will need to think about it. I have a lot of hidden stuff in their. I even have JKish clues that STS people can claim support their idea that Harry and Hermione are brother and sister. There are fun things that I have in there, so read with care. I put a lot of thought into hiding facts. Thank you! 


End file.
